Nostalgia ALMOST like DeJaVu
by WhatChuuKnowBoutMe
Summary: Sasuke's back in konoha. Team Kakashi finished their first mission together in years. They stop at a bar in Konoha to relax. Who's this guy with Sakura. Words are said. SasuSaku Oneshot!


**Well... Writing these are not that easy? It's actually pretty hard haha **

**just thought I' Would say that haha**

**They're 17 years old **

**1 year after Shippuden**

**Disclaimer: Dont own Naruto**

* * *

Team 7 just got back from an A-Ranked mission. It was their first mission together since Sasuke first returned to Konoha 2months earlier, Sasuke had rarely seen Sakura or Kakashi around and Naruto was over as much as he could, but he was hardly seen by the last living Uchiha either.

Even if his _stupid _Uchiha pride won't allow him to admit it, Sasuke missed them, he missed Team 7 Kakashi giving them their team orders to follow-_or not_, Naruto by his side proclaiming he won't die! that he has to become Hokage someday, fighting by eachothers side watching the others back and Sakura.. he missed her the most, Protecting her and making sure no enemy could get to her, that she was safe..

but now.. _now _he realises that things dont stay the same forever, people change.. _they _changed Kakashi is no longer their Sensei but their _equal.._Naruto is still the same loud-mouthed idiot that fights by his side like their genin days but.. more mature, that much Sasuke can tell and Sakura..No.. Sakura no longer has to hide behind their backs anymore. He found that on their first mission together, after so many years, they need _her _not her needing them, if it wasn't for her the injuries they recieved would've eventually killed them and without Sakura their to heal them, to fight by their side they would not have lasted.

Sasuke can see that she's not the same girl he remembers from Four years ago that she has changed the most, her punches are proof of that and sure she has grown more mature in appearance, but Sasuke always did think she was beautiful anyway, so to him her looks havn't changed much, apart from her more defined curves and.. and her _eyes _they dont hold that same spark in them when they were younger, this shook Sasuke up a bit he didnt know what to think when he first saw the look of betrayal, hurt, distrust and something so familiar but was covered by the dark emotions she held for him..

Yes Haruno Sakura had changed the most..

And Uchiha Sasuke wasnt sure if he liked it.

Team 7 or now known as Team Kakashi which consisted of Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, Sai and Sasuke were all seated at a table at one of Konoha's most popular Shinobi bars, where they ordered another round of sake.

Another thing Uchiha Sasuke just found out...

"WooHoo..hehe n..otherr.. rounnd..hehe"

..Is that Sakura Haruno can _not _handle her alcohol.

"Soo..." she giggled "..how have you.." she poked the boy she was talking to in the chest "... been Sai??, in..sulted anyone latesh..lyy" she slurred. The Anti-Social boy known as Sai just stared at her with his fake smile "Ugly, Please dont come to close your breathe is making me sick"

She was about to retaliate when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and the owner to said 'strong arms' whispered seductively in her ear "Wanna dance?" Sakura turned around, Sasuke growled lowly in his throat expecting her to punch the guy straight in the face, but she didnt instead she threw her arms around the guys neck and kissed him on the cheek squeeling "SATOSHI-KUN!! when dis shoo gesh here!?"

Sasuke looked around at the other members of Team Kakashi, he caught Naruto and Kakashi's gaze and they could clearly see what he wanted to know _'who. the. hell. is. that?!' _Kakashi merely went back to his drink leaving the questions to Naruto.

By now Sakura and this Satoshi guy were already on the dance floor. He wasn't half bad looking. Brown hair that covered his right eye, the visible eye showed a care-free but mischievious-black coloured eye. It had mesmorized Sakura in a trance as a slow song came on, she had her arms wrapped around his neck and he had his hands resting on her waist

Sasuke was snapped out of his thoughts when a gentle but firm hand was placed on his shoulder, he looked up to see it was Naruto..

"Come on Teme.." The blonde said before he turned to walk away"... We'll talk outside" With that he kept walking to the exit of the bar.

* * *

"His name is Satoshi" Naruto started, knowing that Sasuke wanted to know who he was."It was about a year ago that we met him.. Satoshi was assigned as Captain to our team because Kakashi was in the hospital as usual.."

"Hey, I am not _a__lways _in the hospital Naruto" Kakashi suddenly appeared in a puff of smoke, nose buried in his very _very_ 'interesting' book.

Naruto sweat-dropped..

"Couldnt you just.. you know.. walk?.. outside" he asked Incredulously

"No" was his simple reply

"Why" Naruto countered

"Because" Kakashi retorted back

"Because why!?" now Naruto was starting to get very agitated at Kakashi's nonchalant responses, The copy-nin still had his head covered by that very _very _'interesting' book of his. After awhile "ARGHH ANsw.." Kakashi then looked up from his very _very _'interesting' book " weren't you telling... Sasuke-_chan _about Satoshi? Naruto" Sasuke could clearly hear the distaste in his ex-sensei's voice when he spoke his name, but brushed it off, What did he expect he knew that the Copy-nin still had hard feelings about his betrayal.._hell.._he even knew _Naruto _did aswell, he well... just... never... expected _Sakura_ would hold a grudge, She was always their for him when they were 12, even when he pushed her away she still tried and now she wont even spare him a second glance..

"What's his relationship with Sakura" Sasuke all of a sudden asked

"I wasn't finished Teme!!, anyway where were we? oh right.. So he was assigned our Team Captain.."

"What is his relationship with _her, _Dobe?" Sasuke gritted through his teeth trying to sound as indifferent as possible. Kakashi had already disappeared back inside, it was just Sasuke and Naruto left.

Naruto just ignored him intent on finishing his story. Now, Naruto _has _matured over the past couple of years but... he still was a bit dense at times and didnt notice his Bestfriend _slash _Rival was beginning to get, well... _Pissed ... _that is of course until... he was held up by his collar a foot in the air against the bar's cold hard wall.. poor Naruto..

"TEME?!, What the HELL?!" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs

"WHAT!? WERE THEY TOGETHER?!" Sasuke held him there against the wall, Anger clear in his voice

"TEME!!, YOU BETTER..." But Naruto trailed of as he noticed Sasuke's Sharingan was activated, He saw so much rage in his Uchiha friends eyes but... also hurt, pain...betrayal? Now, Naruto also _has_ matured and when he knew to be quiet, he _knew _to be quiet.

"Are they a couple?!"Sasuke's voice back to it's normal volume but still held it's menacing edge.

"Do they call eachother at _night_?!" Naruto knew where this was going and knew what Sasuke meant and he didnt like it one bit.

"Teme.." Naruto said, his voice warning Sasuke not to carry on in his train of thought. Naruto was suddenly let go and he landed on the ground effortlessly on his feet like a true shinobi would. He had his head down.

"Oh, I get it." Sasuke started, voice full of venom "I guess after I left, she forgot about me and went straight to your bed!!" Naruto's head snapped up right away, eye's glowing red.. the kyuubi's eyes...Naruto took a step forward.."Dont. you. ever.." but he didnt get to finish his sentence because...

"Naruto, thats enough. Kakashi wants you now" he was about to protest but when he turned to the new presence that had interupted him from ripping his Bestfriend _slash _Rival's head off his eyes softened, he knew she could fight her own battles that if she wanted to, could rip the damn Uchiha's head off herself but..Naruto loved her, not in a romantic way but that of a unbreakable bond closer than any brother and sister could ever be but not that of lovers either and he would give his life for her and he knows she would do the same for him in a heart-beat. They protect eachother always, no matter what.

"Okay then Sakura-chan" with that said he made his way back inside the bar, not without sending a very _very _dissapointed look over at Sasuke which Said boy did not miss.

They stood there in silence for awhile, not one word uttered from either. Both just looking up at the stars until that silence was broken

"Goodnight Sasuke" Sakura said indifferently as she walked past him

Sasuke's anger suddenly returned, this is not the Sakura he left Four years ago, not the Sakura he remembers. The Sakura he knows would not ignore him as if he wasnt good enough to be in her presence, the sakura he knew would have been beyond pissed if she heard anyone say what he had just spoken to Naruto moments ago or be atleast crying that her dear _Sasuke-kun _would say something like that about her, but this Sakura didnt even look back when she passed him.

Sasuke let out a deep throaty chuckle, yet Sakura did not stop walking he turned around suddenly appearing right behind her. Sasuke was a bit disappointed when he didnt get a reaction out of her, but she did stop.

"What?" Sasuke asked darkly leaning down purposely brushing his lips against her ear "Satoshi-_kun _waiting for you? _Sa-Ku-Ra_" she didnt reply but neither did she walk away so he carried on "What. A. Slut"

It happened so fast he didnt have time to react, before he knew it he was pinned to the wall he once held Naruto against

"What?" Sakura whispered smoothly in his ear making him shiver. He tried moving under her grasp but she was using her super-human strength or in Naruto'swords 'Brute-force' To hold him against the wall. Both Sasuke's hands were held above his head by her petite but deadly fingers, her other hand rested lightly on his chest while she buried her head in his neck "Jelousy doesn't suit you Sasuke-_kun_"

Silence followed as none of them said a word it seemed like hours passed until one of them finally spoke again

"I wish you never came back" she says seriously stepping away from him freeing him of the grip she once held. Emerald looked up into Onyx eyes both shinobi wore perfect masks of their _true_ feelings

"I hate you" She then turned to leave

Emerald turned away from Onyx

Onyx turned away from Emerald

It was then their masks fell

"Fine" Sakura heard him whisper, Something in the way it was said made her stop mid-step she turned around so quick she could have gotten whip-lash but all she saw was the empty place they once stood, nothing left but a slight breeze

_'What have I done?'_

* * *

She finally finds him after hours of searching.

Its now midnight everyone is in their homes their nice warm beds..

and here she is out in the friggin cold on a full moons night.

Inwardly she smiles

Because she finally found him..

She finally found him after all these hours..

She smiles coz she found him..

.....

.....

.....

leaving the village...

again.

It was a sad smile

"Sasuke?" she calls to him indifferently

"Go home Sakura.." He stops but doesnt turn

"Go back to Satoshi" He carries on walking

She sighs, calmly walking until they were side by side walking towards the village gates

He stopped and so did she

Sakura chuckled lightly, good-heartedly. Sasuke looks at her from the corner of his eye

"In order to leave the village you have to take this road" she looked at him calmly from the corner of her eye too.

Both overwhelmed by a feeling of nostalgia. They both stared into eachothers eyes intensely like if.. they looked hard enough they could read the others inner most thoughts, secrets, what they are feeling.

"There are things I regret about leaving.. and there are things I dont regret"

Sasuke looked at the moon

"It's like that night Isn't It Sasuke? I mean the full moon's even out" she gave another light hearted chuckle

"Sakura..." he sighed

"Me and Satoshi are just friends Sasuke, nothing less.. and nothing more" she stated calmly

"Aa"

He sighs again

"I want you to know Sakura, I didnt mean what I said earlier about you.."

"I know Sasuke"

Sasuke looked at her, his chest ached once again

_'But you still hate me Sakura, your right I should never have come back'_

It started to rain

"Hn"

And he continued walking

Sakura however did not

"Why are you leaving" her voice this time was not so calm, it held bitterness and.. hurt? he heard the hidden message in her words _'Why are you leaving..again?'_

"I should never have come back" he didnt stop walking

"It was a mistake" Never even looked back

"Dont go" Sakura stated quietly, he almost missed it. Sasuke slowly turned around Sakura was looking at the ground when she looked up he was taken back at what he saw, So many emotions in one person he saw resentment, betrayal, hurt, anger, bitterness and...

Care, hope, kindness, desperation ...

love?

The emotions he couldnt see before.. because... they were hidden by the darker emotions she held for him

"Arent we good enough for you? huh, is that it" She said bitterly

"Are you Ashamed that we arent up to _your_ standards?!"

She was suddenly infront of him, their bodies were mere inches apart water dripping down both their limbs it was silent for a few minutes neither one of them spoke each captivated in the others gaze, searching for answers to their questions.

"Why?" her voice broke and Sasuke found himself moving closer to her unconsiously.

"Do you hate me Sakura" Sasuke whispered huskily, she could feel his hot breathe on her face a foreign feeling compared to the cold drops of water coming from the skies, He leaned down closer their noses almost touching "Do you wish I never came back?" then it hit her that's why he's leaving? because of what she said..

_'Because of me'_

......

......

......

"Yes" She breathed, not missing the hitch in his throat or the pain and hurt that stayed in his eyes.

He turned his back to her, ready to leave again... this time never to come back

But before he could take one step forward Sasuke felt gentle arms wrap around him binding his arms to his side. Warm breathe fanning over his neck making his body tingle from the sensation.

Sakura sighed" Geez Sasuke, You know? for a genius you're pretty clueless" he looked back at her from the corner of his eye

Onyx met Emerald

Emerald met Onyx

"I wish you never came back because I wanted to be the one to bring you back, Me and Naruto of course" She said looking down "Well.. more so I could get a chance to kick your ass" then she looked back up again with so much love in her eyes that Sasuke's breathe hitched... _again_, which Sakura didnt miss. She smirked at him and let go. He sighed " But you hate.."

Sakura grabbed his forearm firmly to turn him around. She then slowly moved her hand up to his neck and stepped closer to him letting her fingers tangle itself in his wet black hair and the other wrap around his neck, Sasuke slowly but surely placed his arms around her waist.

Still wearing that smirk on her face she continued "And I hate you because.." she stepped closer so their bodies molded together and their noses touched "...after all these years.." she whispered softly lips almost touching"...I still Love you" and she closed the gap between them lips locked together moving rythimically in time with eachother. Sasuke was surprisingly a bit shy so Sakura took it upon herself to move things up a bit, licking his bottom lip she heard him quietly groan and squeez her waist more tightly, he wouldnt let up so she pulled at his hair which made him groan again more louder this time and lips slightly parted she took this opportunity to push her tongue in and taste him even more but Sasuke wasnt about to lose this battle _'tch, stupid Uchiha pride' _So of course Sasuke won but they are human so they needed to breathe

When the two finally parted Sasuke rested his forehead against Sakura's, they stared at eachother for what seemed like hours both eyes were clouded over from the passion they both felt.

Sasuke realised that the spark in Sakura's eyes were never really gone, it had been there all along

Sakura never really stopped loving him and at that Sasuke smirked

Sakura must have read his mind because she lightly glared at him

"Tch, arrogant bastard"

But when Sakura looked into Sasuke's eyes she saw just as much love in them.

Sasuke must have read her mind too

"Hn, who's the arrogant one _Sa-Ku-Ra_"

"Whatever" she slightly pouted

"I love you too Sakura"

* * *

**Thanks for reading :)**

**That was my first 'K.i.s.s.i.n.g' scene**

**It was really wierd writing that stuff you know? hm?**

**haha I didn't even want to put the word 'Tongue' in there lol**

**Thanks again for reading**


End file.
